


Greeting Card Bias

by bwblack



Series: Christmas Cards [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's Christmas card comes with a rant.  Siblings bicker.  Mrs. Hudson tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greeting Card Bias

**From** : HappyHarry@HWatson.uk  
 **To** : Multiple Recipients

 **Subject** : Greeting card bias.

This card should be a fun cartoon depiction of my new partner and me engaged in some sickeningly sweet winter activity that couples engage in on their first Christmas Together, ice skating, caroling, or trimming the tree. Unfortunately, I couldn't find cards that capture the particular flavour of my relationship.

I suppose I should be happy that I can find lesbian Christmas cards outside of certain community outlets. That wasn't the case 10 years ago. But as far as we’ve come, we’ve not come far enough.

The rainbow is should include more than whites.  


 **From** : John.Watson@blogger.co.uk  
 **To** : HappyHarry@HWatson.uk

 **Subject** : Your Christmas Card

I like it. This is the first Christmas card you've sent in a decade that didn't inflict emotional trauma and have me searching for a bottle of brain bleach. I was a bit bothered when you ran off with my therapist and I had to find a new one. But she is good for you, I think.

John.

 **From** : HappyHarry@HWatson.uk  
 **To** : Multiple Recipients

 **Subject** : Bothers…

Sobriety is good for me. Ella is just something that couldn't have happened without it.

My cards were delightful. Most are dreadfully dull. I defy you to find even one card that anybody would find objectionable. And at least people remember mine. The one you sent was a real snooze and that flatmate of yours hasn't even bothered.

Harry

 **From** : John.watson@blogger.co.uk  
 **To** : HappyHarry@HWatson.uk

 **Subject** : Challenge?

Is that really what you think? Mrs. Turner next door has a scanner and I'm not afraid to use it.

John.

 **From** : MerryMarieTurner@ymail.co.uk  
 **To** : Multiple Recipients

 **Subject** : Re: Greeting card bias

Do you like cats, dear?

  
You're welcome to these.

 **From** : MerryMarieTurner@ymail.co.uk  
 **To** : HappyHarry@HWatson.uk

 **Subject** : Ooops.

 

Oops, this is Mrs. Hudson. John's landlady, remember? We met at Easter. I'm using my friend Mrs. Turner's computer. Sorry if there was confusion.

Martha Hudson.

 **From** : HappyHarry@HWatson.uk  
 **To** : MerryMarieTurner@ymail.co.uk

 **Subject** : Re: Oops.

The Mrs. Turner from next door that has a scanner? If my brother asks you, her, whoever… to use it, tell him to mind his own business. We're all entitled to a few youthful indiscretions, I'm sure you understand.

Harry Watson.

Ps. I am very sorry about the vase and the chandelier, that night was a real low point. Please let me know how I can repay you for the damages. The lamps, however, were Sherlock.


End file.
